Wilted
by victoriousfairytales
Summary: Emma had actually felt true love. Only that her love was always destroyed. [One-shots about Gremma, Swanthief and Captainswan.]
1. Gremma

_**I'm really not used to writing OUAT fics so please be kind with me and leave good reviews! :)**_

* * *

It was a breezy Saturday morning and Emma was going to Granny's for breakfast when she bumped Graham.

"Hi Graham."

"Oh, hi Emma." he smiled.

"I'm getting breakfast, do you want to join me?"

"Sure. Let's go to Granny's."

The two headed down to Granny's. As soon as they arrived, they sat down on the stools and chatted about Storybrooke's condition.

"So what can I get you guys?" Granny cut their conversation.

"Pancakes," Graham and Emma replied, unexpectedly, together. They looked at each other sheepishly, but they didn't want to show it so they hid it behind their tough faces.

"Okay, coming right up!" Granny gave the orders to the chef and he started cooking. A few minutes later, Ruby came, but she was holding only one plate of pancake.

"Oops, sorry guys, there's only enough pancakes left for one," Ruby told them.

"But it's still early in the morning, how can you run out of stock?" Emma complained.

"Sorry.." Ruby "sighed", clearly not really sorry. "I forgot to buy them yesterday."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not really hungry, Emma can have it." Graham, as a gentleman, said, pushing the plate to Emma.

"No, I can have breakfast with Mary Margaret. You should just eat it."

"Guys, that is a double-pancake dish. You can share them." Ruby suggested.

"Why didn't you give it on separate plates then?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed.

""Oh, we didn't have enough dressing for it." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, mind getting me another plate, Ruby?" Graham requested. Ruby went to the kitchen and then brought Graham back a clean plate. He then divided the pancakes and started eating with Emma. They continued chatting while eating.

When they ran out of topics to talk about, things got awkward. Emma finished her dish slightly after Graham did. Graham noticed a stain of apple sauce on the end of Emma's lips.

'There's a little something over there, Emma." Graham said, pointing to Emma's stain.

"What?" Emma replied, licking her lips to get rid of the stain.

"Here, uh, let me help you." Graham reached out a finger to wipe the stain of Emma. For a few moments, it git awkward, until Emma decided to break the silence.

"Well, uh, I should take Henry to school now.." Emma tried to break the awkward moment.

"Uh, me too, I should, uh, get back to the Sheriff station. See you soon, Emma."

Graham left when Emma was paying half the bill. Just as she stepped out of the door, she bumped into Regina.

"Well hello, Ms. Swan." Regina greeted her.

"Um, excuse me Madame Mayor, but I need to take Henry to school so bye." Emma simply passed Regina.

.

.

.

"Nothing to do, Emma?" Graham went over to Emma as she lent against her Bug.

"Nah, all I do everyday is take Henry to school and sometimes pick up Mary Margaret from school. Storybrooke's pretty normal. I will never understand Henry's theory of fairy tales here." Emma replied.

"Maybe would you like a job as my deputy?" Graham offered.

"Um.. I'm not sure."

Suddenly, Graham's phone rang.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." He then flipped his phone close.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Car accident. Do you want to join me investigate?"

"Sure." Emma and Graham got into the Sheriff car and drove to the place. As soon as they arrived, Regina was already there.

"Ms. Swan, please stay out of this." She said dismissively.

"Oh, actually, the sheriff invited me here to help him investigate." Emma replied triumphantly. Regina shot Graham a glare and Graham shrugged slightly.

"Very well, don't just stand there and do nothing but make yourself useful. If you fail finding the cause of this, I suggest you stay out of any matters like this ever again." Regina said, defeated.

.

.

"So have you found out the cause of this accident?" Emma asked Graham.

"Not yet." Graham sighed. "Mind helping us check it out?"

"Okay," Emma replied, making her way through the pool of broken bits of engines. "Oh," Emma said while digging into the cars through their broken windows. She reached and pulled out a bottle of beer from one of the cars. "This driver's drunk." She gave the evidence to Graham and Regina glared at her.

"It seemed really easy for you, Emma." Graham stated as her turned the bottle and kept on looking at it. "You should really consider the job I'm offering."

"Um, what job?" Regina chipped in, concerned that Emma would be staying there longer.

"I'm offering her a job as my deputy." Graham replied. Regina groaned slightly and left. "So, you want to celebrate?" Graham asked Emma.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not accepting yet." Emma chuckled.

"So, would you like to be my deputy?" Graham laughed slightly and asked one more time.

Emma thought for a moment. Then her face lit up with a smile. "Yes!" she exclaimed, then jumped to hug Graham. She had never been like _this_ to anyone. She never had been so close to anyone. Graham was slightly shocked and flustered, but he hugged Emma back. What the two didn't notice is that Regina was still there watching their every single move. Her bitterness for the savior grew by every beat of her heart._  
_

Graham and Emma then went to Granny's(again) to celebrate. They invited people they knew and were close with. They started drinking and chatting, when they were interrupted by the evil queen, but in Storybrooke, Regina.

"May I help you, Madame Mayor?" Emma spoke up.

"Have you seen Henry? He was supposed to have dinner with me half hour ago."

"Oh, yes, he's here." Henry showed up shortly after Emma's sentence.

"Henry, let's go." Regina said, dragging Henry's hands.

"No!" the boy whined. "I wanna stay here with my mom!"

"I'm your mom. So let's go now." Regina declared, still pulling Henry.

"No, you're not!" He broke free from her fist. "Emma is!" Regina sighed defeatedly.

"Listen up, Ms. Swan," Regina stepped up to Emma. "If you don't leave my son, Graham and this town as soon as possible, let me tell you, your life will be devastating." Her "evil queen" side is showing up.

"What happens if I don't?" Emma fought back. Regina shot her a death glare, then threw her fist to Emma's cheek. All the people in Granny's were shocked. What added to their shock was Emma's fist hitting Regina harder. Regina was about to hit Emma again when Graham went between them.

"Regina, stop." He tried to stop the fight.

"Oh, so you're defending her?" Regina replied, laughing in disbelief.

"Yes." Graham stated. "I'm defending the innocent."

"She started it!" Regina retorted. Graham sighed and pulled Regina out from Granny's.

"Regina, just go away, leave Emma alone, okay? And all of us, leave all of us alone!" Graham raised his voice. He was getting tired of Regina.

Regina stared at her "pet" with a mix of anger, frustration, confuse and disbelief. She decided that she had enough of him. She slapped Graham as hard as she could and walked away. Graham, being a gentleman, did not chase her and beat her up, although he wanted to and could do. He sighed heavily and went back inside the restaurant. People were crowding around Emma, checking her bruised bleeding temple. Graham quickly checked her temple.

"Does anyone have ice?" Graham asked, still examining Emma's wound.

"Yes, we have it in the freezer. Come, I'll give it to you." Granny stated.

"Oh, Mary Margaret," Emma spoke rather softly, her head still aching, "can you take Henry home?"

"Okay. Come on, Henry." Mary Margaret said as she ushered Henry out of Granny's. Soon, one by one, everyone but Graham and Emma left. They were still working on Emma's swollen temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina was at her father's grave. She put down the flowers she had brought on her father's coffin and pushed it aside, revealing a secret passage. She walked down and came face to face witha giant wall holding boxes. She pulled out one of the boxes and took a look at it. She didn't want to do it, but she had to destroy Emma's happiness and punish Graham.

* * *

"So I think it's working. Your wound is cooling down." Graham said to Emma as he put down the pouch filled with ice.

"Graham," Emma said softly, standing up. She took a step nearer to Graham to deliver the next sentence. "Thank you." Emma said while cupping Graham's face and looking straight into Graham's eyes. They leaned in and their lips were a few inches away from each other. Just the second they touched, Graham felt a sharp pain at his heart. Out of a sudden, Regina burst in, holding a red glowing heart in her palm. She squeezed the heart in front of Emma, which made Graham groan loudly in intense pain. Just then, the realization hit Emma. It was Graham's heart.

"Stop! I don't know how you do that but you're hurting Graham!" Emma pleaded, tears threatening to fall as she knelt down to Graham, who was lying on the floor very much in pain, with panic in her eyes.

"Too late. Watching the person who had betrayed me suffer makes me happy, and by doing this, I make you suffer too. Mentally." Regina chuckled wickedly. Honestly, deep down inside, she felt very sad for hurting Graham, who she _used_ to love, and she knew she was going to regret it, but an evil queen needed to keep her image.

"No!" Emma screamed hysterically when Graham took his last breath as Regina crushed his heart to dust. "What have you done?" she screamed louder, checking Graham's pulse, realizing there wasn't any. "Son of a bitch," she murmured, as she dashed out the door, tears threatening to fall.

Regina had already felt regret. She furrowed her eyebrows and finally realized what she had done was _very _wrong. It wasn't fair for Graham to die, he never felt anything real. Except for Emma.


	2. Swanthief

_**This one is Swanthief! And it's dedicated to ShatteredPiecesTogether. Go check out her stories, it's far nicer than mines! :)**_

_** I hope you enjoyy**_** xxx**

"I can't believe we made it to Tallahassee. " Emma smiled as she tightened her grip of Neal's hands.

"And I can't believe we're going to have a baby," Neal said, rubbing Emma's growing tummy. Emma giggled and place her hands on top of Neal's, who was still on her tummy. Then she kissed Neal softly.

"I know," she smiled again.

After a few steps, they finally found the exit door of the airport. They hailed a cab and rode to the apartment they had rented online. From outside, the building looked quite small, but from the inside, it looked comfortable. Emma and Neal smiled gladly at the place and carried their suitcases up to their room.

The room was divided into three parts; the living room and kitchen, and two other bedrooms.

They both unpacked quickly as they couldn't wait to explore the wonders of Tallahassee. Finally, they were done.

Neal checked a map about Tallahassee which he had just bought and picked a destination they would travel to first. Emma glanced at where Neal's finger was pointing.

"Lake Talquin," Emma grinned.

"Yeah, let's go fishing in there." Neal sounded very excited. Emma gave a little nod and then they both got ready to visit the lake.

.

.

"Two tickets, please," Neal said to the person behind the stall. The man handed each of them a yellow entrance pass, a fishing rod, a life jacket and a helmet.

"This is quite ridiculous," Emma muttered between laughters.

"Don't worry, you'll love it once we get to the waters." Neal reassured.

"Or else you'll have to owe me fifty bucks," Emma joked.

After they were done fixing themselves, they headed to the lake a rented a boat. They wanted a private alone time together, so they rented a boat only for two. As soon as they climbed in, Neal and Emma rowed the paddles and then let the boat set off itself.

"Let's see where the boat takes us," Neal suggested. Emma sighed happily, before pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss. They broke apart when they realised that the boat had stopped moving.

"Where are we now?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're under the huge bridge." Neal replied. "And we're alone, finally apart from the other boats." They both stared at each other for a moment, until Neal knew what to do. _Maybe it's time to ask my true love to be beside me forever. _"I was wondering.." Neal trailed off as he pulled out a tiny elegant black box from his pocket. He was about to show Emma the box and open it when he saw a familiar figure and motorcycle. The figure was wearing a black jacket that looks very familiar. The hazel brown shaggy hair. Just as she saw a glimpse of the figure's brown eyes, he recognized him.

_Oh no.__ That guy who worked so hard trying to get me away from Emma._

Distracted from his worried thoughts, Neal didn't realize Emma was still waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"What?" Emma snapped Neal back to reality.

"Uh.." Neal racked his brains. "I was, uh, wondering if, uh, you can paddle fast to land because I need to use the toilet!" Neal made an excuse. Emma sounded confused as she rowed the boat back to the boardwalk. Neal rushed out as soon as possible, trying to act as if he couldn't stand his bladder anymore. But his acting started getting more realistic as the figure came speeding with his motorcycle closer to him. "Um, okay, Emma, I'm going to be back shortly, I promise! Wait here!" He ran as quickly as possible faraway from Emma and the man, but unfortunately, the man had caught up with him, because of his motorcycle as an advantage. The motorcycle braked and, as a result, made a loud, high-pitched screeching noise.

"What did I tell you about leaving Emma?" he muttered as he stepped off his motorcycle.

"I'm sorry, Emma picked me, not you," Neal replied.

"Look, you can't tell this to anyone, but something tells me-_commands _me that Emma should be alone. It's not that I liked her."

"Oh, well then leave me and Emma alone. I can take care of her." The man thought for a while.

"No." he clearly stated. "Here is a ticket to fly back to New York. Go."

"But-"

"Go! Or I'm going to hurt her!" the man cut Neal off. _But no, I would never hurt her, _a voice in his heart said.

"No!"

"Run," the man said, this time pulling a gun.

"You don't have to do this!" The man pulled the trigger and shot a bullet to the air. "_Graham!" _

"Run, or another will pierce her body!" With that, Neal reluctantly took the ticket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was patiently waiting for Neal. Until she heard a gunshot. She had actually figured out what Neal was running away from. Her body suddenly turned crazy. Her mind said that Neal was killed, but her heart said to keep positive thinking that Neal was okay. She decided to listen to her heart. But after hours and hours, Neal never returned. Emma sobbed quietly while walking back to her Bug, realizing she had lost her true love.

_**Okay so this was a total mess, sorry lizschocolate! I was thinking of putting Pinocchio but then a twist appeared in my mind. I'M SO SORRY THIS SUCKED!**_


End file.
